chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Aodhán Erikson
Aodhán "Aedán" Carson Erikson is a main/recurring character belonging to Pippy in World 11: Villains. He is 27 years old and used to work as a doctor. He was previously fighting against Pinehearst before its defeat, and his current whereabouts and actions are unknown. He has manifested the abilities of Viewing, Transportation and Elementas. He will manifest a fourth ability in the future. Appearance Aedán has medium brown hair, that he keeps short, and is often spiked up. He often forgets or doesn't bother to shave so almost always has light stubble on his cheeks. His eyes change colour, and tend to range from a light chestnut brown to a green shade. Aedán is naturally tanned, and very fit physically because he works out regularly. He has a tattoo on his left hip that reads "Godspeed" on a banner. Aedán tries to dress inconspicuously, generally in dark colours. He is 6ft 2 exactly. Abilities Aedán's first ability is Viewing and with this ability, Aedán can receive visions of events occurring at that exact time, meaning that he is unable to foresee the future or detect the past. Whilst the ability is namely receiving visions, with a lot of control Aedán has learned to choose what he sees, meaning he is able to view the present of any person or object he wishes to, selected with thought. The visions are random, but generally triggered by danger. The events Aedán sees do not have to be happening nearby, but when he gets a vision, he watches the events play out as if he is there, watching it happen. This also enables him to see where someone is at the current time. His second ability is Transportation, the ability to travel instantly from one location to another, by colliding into a solid object such as a wall and using the energy from this to create a portal. The energy also creates a bright flash of light. Aodhán can transport through all objects, although so far has only succeeded in using doors and walls. As he becomes more familiar with his ability, he will be able to transport through most objects and even on collision. He has never tried transporting an object or another without himself, although he knows it be possible. Aodhán tends to use his viewing to assist him in finding places he wants to go, but currently he has to have an idea of the location he wants - in the future he will be able to transport to people's locations. The third ability he has and the last one he has manifested to date is Elementas. This is the ability to manipulate and create the five elements of air, fire, earth, water and electricity. Aodhán is skilled with his ability, but is yet to experiment much with its limitations. He can create and manipulate all five elements, and can use them to increase his speed and also fly using the element air. He has used the elements to damage and even kill others and has suffocated people using air. Later, he will be able to cloud himself using the elements, eventually to the extent of becoming invisible. He has little difficulty controlling his ability, but will do in the future, when he attempts to experiment with it. Family & Relationships *Mother - Annabeth Erikson (deceased) *Father - Billy Erikson (deceased) *Brother - Paul Erikson *Sisters - Lilly and Rachel Erikson Home Aedán has no permanent home, as he moves around regularly, usually staying in hotel rooms under various aliases to avoid being found. Personality Aedán is exceptionally emotionally unavailable, and incredibly determined. He is focused and does not let anything get in his way. He has strong beliefs and is very self-opinionated. Aedán is highly intelligent. He is one of the most broken, emotionally damaged, messed up people someone could ever meet. He is very sarcastic. Etymology Aodhán is a Gaelic name meaning "little fire". This is a reference to his mother's Welsh and Irish heritage. He often abbreviates this to Aedán, a name in its own right with the same meaning. The meaning for Carson is unknown, and this name was chosen by his father, although there appears to be no purpose or intention behind this except that he liked the name. His surname is a common Scandinavian meaning "Son of Erik", but his father is not called Erik. Brief History Although little is known about his history, it is known that Aodhán is of both Scandinavian and Celtic heritage. He lived in Wales for a few years of his childhood, but then moved to America. He was active in fighting Pinehearst almost immediately after it was founded, although the reason is unknown. He met Brigitte and Willow Lisle after he saw that Brigitte was likely to say yes to Amelle Liraz' offer to join Pinehearst. He transported into Brigitte's dormroom and advised her to change her mind, which she did. His whereabouts and actions since Pinehearst's fall are unknown. Category:Characters Category:Pippy's Characters